


Balloons, Sex and More Balloons

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Balloon Popping, Balloons, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Requested, Rimming, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: What happens when you leave Naruto in a house full of balloons? Read and find out. Requested by Guardianofstarclan(fanfiction.net). Warning: Lemon, yaoi. Don't like then don't read. If you read it and don't like it, then don't flame it. SasuNaru fanfic. Very Mature





	Balloons, Sex and More Balloons

Hey everyone! This fanfic was requested to me by my good friend Guardianofstarclan. It was a funny request and I decided to write it anyway XD Please enjoy

It was a cool afternoon when Naruto had returned to his apartment after working at Ichiraku Ramen. He was happy to finally get home to hopefully snuggle with his boyfriend of two years, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto walked up the stairs to the floor that his apartment was at and took out his keys.

'I hope Sasuke came home early so we can cuddle together and possibly do some light kiss or a small make-out session,' Naruto thought to himself as a blush appeared on his lightly tanned, whispered face.

He opened the door with a huge smile, hoping to see Sasuke was inside waiting for him.

"Suke, I'm home," Naruto called out with his eyes closed in happiness but when he didn't get an answer, he opened his eyes to see his apartment full of different colored balloons.

He noticed that his whole apartment was filled to the brim with this invasion of balloons.

'What in the world? Why are there balloons in here and where's Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself as he frowned and closed his apartment door, the balloons smothering him against the door.

"Hey kit," Kurama said from within his host's mind.

"What is it now Kurama? Can't you see I'm a bit annoyed and curious as to why they're balloons in my apartment?" Naruto stated in his mind, irritated because he has no idea why there are balloons here.

"Well, pop them and find out," Kurama suggested.

Naruto thought for a moment and decided to do exactly that. He started grabbing balloons one by one and started popping them. At first, he started popping them by hugging them then it escalated to sit on them. As he popped each balloon, he couldn't help but giggle at each popping sound the balloons made.

He even got balloons that were hanging from the ceiling down just to pop them but biting into them. He was having so much fun popping the balloons within the house by biting, squeezing and mainly sitting on them that he didn't realize that time was just passing by nor did he notice that his energy was diminishing.

Once he had popped the last balloon that was on the couch by sitting on it, he gave a tired sigh and frowned.

'That was so much fun but now I want more balloons,' Naruto thought to himself, causing Kurama to chuckle at the childish antics of his host.

That night when Sasuke had returned home, he saw that all the balloons had been popped. A lecherous grin appeared on his slightly pale skin, knowing that his lover was probably too tired to fight him on something he wants to do.

'This is going to be good,' Sasuke thought to himself as he closed the door and headed to the living room to see an exhausted Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Teme, you're home," Naruto said with a small, excited grin.

Sasuke slowly took off his clothes as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey Dobe, you like my gift?" Sasuke asked as he slowly began taking off Naruto's work clothes that he had worn.

"I really want more balloons now," Naruto said with little resistance to being undressed.

Sasuke smiled and slowly brought his lips to Naruto's and kissed him with as much passion as he could as he slowly pushed Naruto onto his back.

Naruto moaned softly against his boyfriend's lips, enjoying the kiss too much and not really caring that he was as naked as the day he was born.

Sasuke slowly leaned back from the kiss and leaned his head down to lick and kiss the side of Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to whine softly.

"Suke," Naruto let out a small moan as he tilted his head to the side to give Sasuke more access to his neck.

Sasuke smirked against his lover's neck and slowly licked a path to Naruto tanned nipples. He took the right lightly tanned nipple into his mouth and sucked on it possessively, causing Naruto's body to shiver from the sensation.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto groaned as his body began to arch lightly, wanting more of Sasuke's hot mouth suckling on his skin.

Sasuke licked, nipped and sucked on that right nipple till it was hard and slightly red before he leaned back, letting go so he could lavish the same amount of attention on the left one. As he pleasured his lover's nipples with his mouth till they were hard and lightly pink, Naruto's pleasured cries and mews were causing an erection.

"S-Sasuke...p-please don't tease me anymore," Naruto whimpered from the pleasure as Sasuke let go of Naruto left nipple and slowly licked down his lightly muscular body. His tongue slowly licked the swirled tattoo on his lover's stomach, the seal that placed Kurama into his boyfriend's body.

Naruto gasped in slight shock and pleasure as Sasuke slowly licked down to his erected penis. Sasuke slowly licked the base of his lover's dick, causing Naruto's penis to twitch and pulse lightly from the pleasure.

Naruto shuddered and moaned as Sasuke slid his dick into his warm, wet mouth and sucked as if he was starving. Naruto's blue eyes began to fill with pleasure and love for Sasuke and what he was doing to him.

"Sasuke...p-please..." Naruto begged as Sasuke sucked and licked his dick, bobbing his head as he continued to build up pleasuring tension within his dobe's body.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see that he had his love's full attention as he continued to suck and lick his dobe's penis, feeling some of Naruto's precum join the wetness of his saliva as he continued to bring his love into his own release.

Naruto's body arched off the couch as Sasuke continued to bring him to the highest peak of release.

"Suke...I-I'm gonna...nnngh..." Naruto groaned in pleasure then moaned in disappointment as Sasuke leaned back, his dick sliding out of his teme's mouth with a loud pop.

"Not going to let you cum just yet, my dear Naru," Sasuke said with a possessive and lustful gleam in his black eyes.

Naruto looked into his lover's eyes to see the lust and sexual desire to make his lover cum. Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his stomach as Naruto used his hands to help keep him balanced. Sasuke laid down on the couch and slid his body underneath Naruto so his dick was near Naruto's face and Naruto's butt was near his.

He placed his slightly pale hands onto firm light tan ass cheeks and spread them apart. He licked his lips as Naruto's puckered hole was in his sights just begging to be licked.

Naruto blushed lightly and slowly laid his body on top of Sasuke so they were in the 69 position. He licked the tip of Sasuke's dick, licking up the small traces of precum, causing Sasuke to groan.

Sasuke held his lover's globes in his hands and began to lick Naruto's puckered hole slowly, causing Naruto to stiffen and shuddered before he slid Sasuke's dick into his mouth.

Sasuke slid his tongue inside of Naruto's ass and thrusted his tongue in and out, causing Naruto to moan. The vibration of his moan caused Sasuke's dick inside of his mouth to pulse in lust and need of release.

Naruto sucked and licked Sasuke's dick, sounds of slurping and muffled moans were heard from his lips while Sasuke's tongue relentlessly wiggled and circled inside of his puckered hole.

Pleasure began to spread throughout the bodies of the two lovers as they both tried to bring the other to release their cum.

Sasuke's tongue licked almost every inch of his lover's asshole as Naruto slurped, licked and sucked on his dick hungrily, wanting his love's cum inside his mouth to quench his hunger and thirst.

Sasuke slowly slid his tongue out of Naruto's slick hole and panted in pleasure from Naruto's hungry sucking.

"N-Need to be inside of you, Naruto," Sasuke groaned in pleasure as Naruto slowly stopped his sucking and licking to lean back, Sasuke's dick sliding out of his mouth with a pop.

"S-Suke," Naruto pleaded as he got off of Sasuke so he could sit up and give them both the pleasure they've been wanting this whole time.

Sasuke sat up and got on his knees as Naruto went back to getting on his hands and knees. He leaned back against Sasuke's dick, rubbing it in between his buttcheeks to try and get Sasuke to penetrate him and fuck him already.

No longer able to wait, Sasuke gripped his slick dick and slid it inside his lover's slick, tight asshole. His hands went to his lover's waist as he leaned forward, his dick sliding deeply into the tight asshole of his dobe.

They both let out groans as their long wait to be one had finally happened. Sasuke held Naruto close to him as he pounded his dick into his love's asshole relentlessly, not wanting to be gentle and slow because they both were quite pass that point.

Slaps of skin and sounds of groans filled the apartment as Sasuke pounded his dick roughly inside of Naruto, their bodies slowly slick with sweat as they panted and moaned from every thrust.

"S-Suke!" Naruto cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on from Sasuke's rough pounding.

"You're g-getting tighter N-Naruto," Sasuke moaned as he continued to pound into his lover, hoping to imprint the body beneath more.

Sasuke began to stroke and rub Naruto's dick in time with his pounding, wanting his love's cum to dirty the couch and his hand.

The pleasure continued to build until it overflowed inside both of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's body stiffened as he shuddered, his cum shot out of his dick and drenched the couch and Sasuke's hand with his semen. Naruto's release caused his asshole to squeeze Sasuke's pounding dick, ready to be filled to the brim with the cum of his beloved Uchiha. Sasuke's body shook as loads of his cum filled Naruto's asshole.

They both groaned in pleasure as their release slowly subsided and their harsh breathing began to slow to soft pants. Sasuke slowly leaned back, his dick sliding out of Naruto's asshole as he sat on the couch and watched Naruto shakingly lay on the soiled couch.

After they had finally calmed their breathing down, Sasuke and Naruto shared a light kiss before they slowly got off the couch and headed to their bedroom. Not in the mood to shower off their sweat and activity, Sasuke opened the door and turned on the bedroom light. Naruto's eyes widen in excitement as he saw a huge balloon on their bed.

Knowing what his lover was going to do, Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall as Naruto ran towards the bed and got on. He sat on the balloon, only to pout that he couldn't pop it.

"Hey kit, I don't think you're energetic enough to pop this bad boy," Kurama chuckled to his hot as he watched Naruto fail attempt to pop a big balloon.

"Oh yeah then you do it," Naruto stated in anger as he did the necessary jutsu to call out a chakra form of Kurama in the bedroom.

"Fine, I will," Kurama stated with a grin as he got ready to pounce on the balloon.

Naruto got off the bed and went to stand near Sasuke, who was watching the situation with a slight grin on his face.

Kurama slowly got into a hunting position and stared at the big balloon that rested innocently on his kit's and his kit's lover's bed. He jumped onto the bed, pouncing onto the balloon that caused a really loud pop to sound through the room.

He slowly sat up and looked at the destroyed balloon with an upset face, because he now knew how his kit felt when all the balloons had been popped. He turned his upset gaze to the two humans in the room, who were watching the scene with amusement. When they saw Kurama's expression, they couldn't hold in their laugh. Kurama slowly began to chuckle with both Naruto and Sasuke at the silliness that had happened today.

'Looks like I'm going to need to buy more balloons for both my kit and Kurama-sama,' Sasuke thought before he and Naruto decided to get into the bed after Kurama got off the bed. The three of them fell asleep as the thought of balloons filled their minds in different ways.


End file.
